Five Nights,Is this it?
by Invader Sky
Summary: This is a Parody of fnaf,The animatronics can turn human and pick on someone you all should know.Well,Some of them...It also bends the story


/This is my First Story,I do not own fnaf or Nintendo.I hope you enjoy! c:

Shelly's P.o.v

I look at the window longingly,Looking at all the cheesy fresh pizza was handed out to the kids.I wish I had friends...Ones that i could maybe,Maybe play with or go to the out and go to birthday parties,I only had one friend who was my gave me away after learning she had a illness and would more then likely pass awayI learned that she passed away 10 years ago...I was 11.I look at my ragged clothes and the scars and faded bruises I had.I used to be bullied,and abused was why I ran away in the first place,Not thinking of the cold..hungry days again.I let out a whimper as I see the big,birthday cake and the kids who were smiling and my eyes were filled with longing and wouldn't know,Or accept me.I was just a poor,Starving would want that?Well some kind souls would help me.

I hear someone parking their cars near me,Maybe it was someone who would help.I look behind me at a seemingly innocent pale,Teenager of some sort.I tilt my head to the left,my messy,Black long hair following in the same moment."Hello?"I said,Confusion in my voice.I make it so my head is right side up and my hair was covering my left brown eye.

The teen appeared to have blonde hair with purple highlights and bangs covering her right had a black long-sleeved shirt and a purple button up see-through also had a brown edged in her eyes with a barely noticeable green ring in her had purple shorts and black legging under the had running shoes that were black and even had a hoodie tied around her waist."Hello"The teen said in a soft even tone.

"U-uh..W-who are you a-and what do you want?"I asked,Stuttering.

"My name is Samantha,and I want nothing.I just want to give you poor kid something to eat"The woman named Sammy said and held out a muffin.I didn't see the glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

I take the cupcake and smile,I say,"Thank you!My name is Shelly!"I smiled brightly and my eyes sparkled with gratitude.I didn't care that she was a stranger!She seemed nice and I was very hungry.I take a bite out of the muffin,It tasted...Off.

"Don't you know not to take food from strangers little Shelly?"Sam said,Grinning widely and her eyes filled with mischievousness.I didn't know what she meant until and dropped the muffin and started chocking and coughing,Tears filling my poisoned me!This was...this was Betrayal!I couldn't believe it.I was gonna of Fear and sadness raced through me,But most of all...Anger.

Samantha drove off,Giggling like a maniac and left me to die,Of course.I chocked out and finally fell to the ground.I was deceased...after that I opened my eyes later that day,It was midnight now and I looked was empty.I looked at my hands,But they weren't were claws?Three black claws,I look at my was a patch of black and I heard nice...Soothing sounded like a lullaby.I feel my face,But it was flat like a mask?I look at my feet,They weren't really feet though,They were like nubs,But I could still walk no..I was floating?

I realized I wasn't human...I was a...Animatronic!?

I peek out from the box,No one was here...Good.I go back into the I stuck like this forever?I sigh lightly,I hear a scuffling was on the ceiling.I peered out of the box again,Seeing clearer then before.I see a Fox animatronic on the she was the one animatronic kids take apart?I asked in my mind before she looks at me,Growling but her voice was off.I quickly become scared and try to reenter the box before she grabbed me by the neck.

"AnD lOoK wHo wE hAvE hErE..."The fox animatronic says,Her voice glitching.

"U-Uh?"I stuttered,Not even voice sounded different...I remember this fox!It was mangle!I was Marionette...Great.

"FrEeDy!"Mangle shouted,As a Bear animatronic appeared.

"Yes Mangle?"Freddy asked

"SoMeOnE iS sNeAkInGiNg OuT ThEiR BoX"Mangle says,Her voice glitching still

"We cant have that now,Can we mangle?"Freddy asks,His voice deeper then the rest of the animatronics.I remembered.

"W-whats going on!?"I asked,my voice softer from the fox animatronic holding my neck.

"YoU dOn'T rEmEmBeR wHaT hApPeNeD lAsT TiMe?"Mangle asked,Not caring for an answer.

I shake my head quickly,"N-No I don't!"

Mangle turned into a human,With a bright flash and somehow forced me to turn also turned into human

Mangle had bandages all over her and blood dripping from one of her had blush and ripped up clothes with a clock covering was actually really creepy.I however had the Marionettes Mask,a black cloak with large white buttons,Silver hair and black gloves with dress pants and black Toy Freddy turned into a human however he had Blush,A Light brown collared shirt, regular Brown jacket,Darker brown coat and dress pants,A top hat and bow tie and lastly he had dress shoes.

I say,"Look,I just got here,I was murdered a-an-"I said,Being cut short by a slap.

"Likely story..."The now human Mangle said.

"Now Now Mangle,Im sure he's telling the truth"T. Freddy said.

I nod but I get hit with a microphone next time,"B-But you s-"

"Silence,I know you were lying so give up now and leave."T. Freddy said darkly.

"Boss,Can I teach him a lesson?"Mangle asks, voice stopped glitching

"If he doesn't cooperate"Freddy says plainly,"In your box,Now."

I nod quickly and run to the safety of my music box,All of our appearances changed into out real,Animatronic self.I didn't feel the pain on my cheeks,Which was good I guess.I hear them walk out the room.I let out a sigh of relief and lay back in my box,Listening to the nice,Peaceful lullaby.I slowly drift off into sleep mode,Dreading the days to come...

-The Next Day-

I awaken in the box,I thought it was all a dream.I look at my claws,Apparently it wasnt a meant I was still an animatronic.I hear children enter through one of the doors the entrance.I start hearing children crowd over to my box.I hear the lullaby stop,And I quickly jump out of the the children screamed with delite or fear mixed in with some giggles parents seemed like they didn't seem to enjoy me,They only smiled because their kid was happy,I thought to myself.I grab a present,I felt like I was being watched.I felt very uneasy.I start handing out little gift boxes to the children.I felt sort've happy,For these though I still had a bit of anger and jealousy.I never had a nice,Happy life or any friends.

I finish giving out gift boxes before I turn human again?This wasn't all looked at my hair was didn't suspect a thing except one girl,Who might've thought it was a change in design.I was looked at expectantly."U-Um,Hello?"I stutter out.

Two small children,Who looked to be five said,"Hello!"In a cheerful other children say,"Hello...?"The other one says,"Hey"

"W-what are your names?"I ask,the bruise on my cheek was now visible.

"My name is Isaiah!"The little boy said,His glasses slightly had a large grin,a blue hoodie which was a little too big.A black T-shirt,Black hair,Dark blue glasses and black pants.

"My name is Angel"The smaller one had long,Dark-brown hair and pink had a brown collared shirt and black even had a grey jacket.

"My name is Ariane breh"One of the girls had short black hair,Black T-shirt with a pikachu(Pokemon) on the front and black also had red converse and was carrying a fake pokeball.

"I-i'm...I'm Sam"Another girl said,she had very similar looks to the one who murdered has no bangs,A Pikachu hoodie,Black pants,a Green T-shirt with the Tri-force and blonde she was her cousin?She also had green braces and green running ribcage was showing,A lot.

"Im Imran!"A young boy said,His ribcage and spin showing through his light,Thin spiderman also had blackpants and even had a grey long-sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt over it.

"Nice to meet you Sam,Imran,Ariane,Angel and Isaiah!"I say,Smiling.

Ariane says"You to and whatever...Breh"

"Wanna play a game?"I ask

Sam smiles brightly and says,"Sure what game!?"

"Let's pla-" started,Only to be cut off again.

A yellow animatronic suit says,"Lets play a game in the backroom kids!"

The 5 kids shake there heads and The bunny walked off muttering something,They ask the same thing all at once,"What were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say lets play tag!"I say,Grinning

The kids all nod and we played tag for awhile.I tagged Sam,Who tagged Isaiah,Who then tagged Ariane,She tagged angel and it kept going on for while.

Until it hit 11:00 and it was time to close,We said our farewell and the kids left.I went back into my box,Which had its soothing lullaby and a drifted off to this wont be so bad after all...'I thought,Smiling to I was interrupted

/I hope you enjoyed!Comment what you thought down below please! ^-^ Also tell me if you want this story to continue

I also made references to Nintendo(Pokemon,Loz)Spiderman,And Fnaf,They of course do NOT belong to me


End file.
